House of Hunger
by writtingmagic
Summary: What would happen if the Anubis residents were thrown into the hunger games? What if Eddie had a secret? And since no one knew until they ended up here stuck with me, you know Eddie's sister, What will happen when they get out? Will they get out? I suck at summaries please read! T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

**A/N:**

_**Hey writingmagic here! This is my first story so please be nice, yeah? Review!**_

"And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now ladies first…" Effie Trinket said, swirling her hand in that bowl yet again.

I'm only 13, but I've seen my fair share of Hunger games, and been through the reaping once before. This time was different though, because this was the quarter quell. The 75th annual Hunger Games called for four tributes to be chosen from each district. Nothing Katniss or Peeta did could stop that. In fact their little fight did exactly one thing, it created the first ever, permanent rule-change to the games. All tributes from the same district could win.

"The first girl tribute from district 12 is…" Effie trailed off for effect "Piper Williamson!"

"No…" I whispered to myself as I heard what I knew would come next. The second ever district 12 volunteer.

"I volunteer!" A strong voice called from the back where the 17 year olds stood. A girl identical to the one already pulled from the crowd took her place.

"NO!" I heard my brother yell, but other than that and Piper's sobs, the stands were silent. I saw Patricia continue her walk up the aisle, saw her bravely take her twin's place.

"And who might you be? If I had to guess I'd say that was your sister." Effie chirped excitedly, not realizing that was almost the exact same thing to Katniss Everdeen last year.

"Patricia Williamson, and if you can't tell that Piper and I are identical twins then you have a bigger problem than being from the capitol." Patricia snarled in her ever-so-polite Patricia way. As she spoke and Effie recovered I scanned the crowd to find my brother. When I finally found the ever present spikey blonde hair and green eyes I felt my heart break. His face had gone pale and he looked as though he could hardly stand. I honestly couldn't blame him, after all his girlfriend was being sent to her death. I was just glad it wasn't him. Hopefully.

"Well then, on to the boys!" Effie exclaimed cheerfully, fishing around in the giant bowl, and pulling out that fateful next piece of paper. "Jerome Clarke!"

Patricia's face paled but remained emotionless as her best friend walked on stage. Instead of shaking hands she hugged Jerome, looking as though she wanted to cry. Being Patricia of course only Eddie, Jerome and I could tell though.

"Might as well find out who our other brave man will be!" Effie declared cheerfully, reaching her hand in. As she reached around I found myself whispering "Please not Eddie" again and again. Though with his name in there the number of times it was, this was certainly not in his favor.

"Eddison Miller-Sweet!" Effie called, though she only got to the Miller part before Patricia's scream blocked out the rest. And I stood there, powerless, because Eddie was all I had left and now the Capitol would take him away too. Just like dad.

I could barely see him walk on stage though the tears streaming down my face. Patricia flew into Eddie's arms the minute he touched the stage, allowing herself to be weak for on moment before standing with him, waiting to hear the last name. Effie, not even bothering to be cheerful anymore silently made her way to the girls bowl.

"Gemmalina Miller-Sweet."

Effie's voice echoed around the courtyard, a certain amount of shock in the name. It was me. I still stood frozen until I heard Eddie's cry, echoing louder than my name.

"NO!" He screamed as Peacekeepers pushed me into the isle. I walked not really understanding what I was doing. Knowing deep down that I had a very short amount of time to live. As I got to the stage Eddie ran forward to meet me half way, and it was as though I was 6 again. He guided me back to where Patricia stood and she leaned down.

"Hey come on Gems it'll be all right." Patricia whispered, hugging me for what was probably one of the last times. Eddie pulled me into his side as Effie finished saying, 'Your 75th annual Hunger Games District 12 Tributes!'

All of District Twelve looked up at us on the stage and starting with the 12 year olds in the front and working its way back in a wave, each person raised their middle three fingers on their right hand from their mouth to the air. Saying thank you. Saying good bye. Because that's what this was.


	2. Chapter 2- Allies

_**Heyyy! SO here's chapter 2!**_

**Eddie's POV**

It was as though the world stopped moving. Everything stood still and all I could see was her face. In my life I have made two promises I intend to keep, one being to stay with Patricia forever. The other I made to my mom before she died.

_"Eddie you have to do this for me. I know you're just a kid yourself but she needs you. So promise me you'll look out for Gemma." My mom managed to choke out her last words, I was he only one there. When you're starving there's no need for a doctor, they don't have money for food either. _

_"Mom I can't! You can't leave me! She needs you, I need you!" I yelled, but then dropped my head into my hands knowing she was almost gone._

_"Eddie?" She said, with what I knew would be her last breath. _

_"I promise."_

I never intended to end up on this stage but I knew that at 13 Gemma had a much better chance at fending for herself then she did when she was 6. What I hadn't counted on was Gemma ending up here with me.

Now if Patricia had been in the crowd still this would have ended differently I thought bitterly. Or if Piper had the guts to take Gemma's place. Patricia would have done for Gemma what she did for Piper I knew that much, but she didn't have a choice.

In the back of my mind there was something missing, I knew that. I wasn't supposed to be here. That's when time sped up and my baby sister was in my arms.

"Eddie?" Gemma whispered as the Peacekeepers forced us into the train. We had waited in separate rooms as though they expected someone to come to say goodbye. All I had was Gemma, and all she had was me. Without Patricia to say goodbye, there was no one else.

"Yeah Gems?" I leaned down, pushing her blonde curls out of her face as I had always done. She looked terrified as I helped her into the train, gripping my hand as though she suspected the train would leave without me if she let go.

"I…" She started, green eyes just like mine almost spilling over with tears.

"You will be fine Gemma. I swear on my life." I said in what I hoped was a determined way, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the main car behind Patricia and Jerome.

"So who are the lucky victims this year?" A disembodied voice from the other side of the wall asked. Katniss appeared from the door in front of us. Though I realized we were standing in the most extravagant room I had ever set foot in I kept my head forward.

"I'm Eddie. That's Jerome, my girlfriend Patricia and this is my sister Gemma." I told Katniss. I'd only seen her once before, but she seemed to know Jerome. Then again who doesn't?

"You guys have a chance. With the new rule you all could get out, but you need sponsors." Peeta Mellark said from where he stood in the door way to the next train car. I hadn't noticed him before.

"What can we do?" Gemma asked, speaking out loud for the first time since her name was called, well besides the few times she had talked to me.

"Actually, all you have to do Gemma is be there. Act younger and more innocent then you are I'd think. It's up to Eddie to actually win them over.

"What? Why me?" I asked, confused.

"They'll love nothing more than the over protective brother just trying to get his baby sister home." Peeta grinned, looking at Gemma as he said baby sister.

"I am not a baby!" Gemma cried indigently

"I know and you know, but the Capitol doesn't have to. Make them think you're the weak link Gemma. Make them think you depend on Eddie for everything. Giggle and cry and twirl your hair. In the end it doesn't matter if you can fight for yourself or not because you need sponsors. And another pair of district 12 star crossed lovers can only get you so far." Peeta said gesturing to Patricia's hand in mine at the last part.

"So we act fake, make them believe Gemma's a baby and I'm the leader, over protective brother and then suddenly they love us?"

"Exactly." Katniss and Peeta said together.

"Okay so here's what I think." I heard Patricia start across the room. After watching the reaping for every other district they were deciding now who the best allies were. I wasn't paying much attention, instead being far too worried about getting my girlfriend and sister out of the arena. Though if allies could help me get them out I suppose they're important.

"No let me go first!" I heard Jerome shout playfully from across the room. Patricia automatically pushed him, but when he fell Jerome spilled all the juice from his glass into her lap. This of course cause Patricia to scream and begin chasing him around the room with something called coffee. Most of this stuff I had never heard of before, let alone actually seen.

"And they say I'm the baby of the group." Gemma whispered to herself as she watch Patricia pour the liquid all over Jerome and return to her seat with a satisfied look on her face.

"Now as I was saying" Patricia started, "I like those girls from district 1, Joy and Mara."

"I don't know Trixie. They are careers you know." Gemma started.

"All the better." Yacker interrupted. "Now I also think the two from 4 would be good, Nina and Amber right?"

"Yacker you sure? All you're picking is careers." I asked, I honestly don't know why she thought teaming up with careers was a good plan. I really didn't think they'd go for it either.

"Yeah I like 11." Gemma said thoughtfully.

"I don't know… that Kata Ratina girl didn't look very useful at all. Plus Wilma was like acting weird and the boys Ally and Dencher didn't look strong or anything." Patricia purposefully messes up the names of people she doesn't like and usually spills some type of beverage on them as well.

"First of all Patricia its Kara Tatiana, Willow, Alfred and Dexter. Secondly, I don't know there's just something about them… Katniss teamed up with Rue from 11 last year and that worked for a while. Plus it's a lot more likely to happen then 1."

"Fabian and Mick from 2." I said, immediately receiving weird looks from everyone else. "They're close friends couldn't you tell? Fabian looked a lot weaker and more trusting than Mick, so all we got to do is convince Fabian. Then we've got huge Mick Campbell with us not against us."

"That's surprisingly not completely stupid." Yacker said in shock, "Who are you and what have you done with Eddie?"

"Nah it's still him, it was bound to happen sometime." Gemma said and Patricia nodded next to her, both still staring.

"Hey!" I cried putting a hand over my heart, "That hurts Gems."

"You know its true Eddison." She said, mocking dad's voice in a Capitol accent.

"Don't start with me Gemmalina." I said doing the same. Neither of us missed our dad, neither had a problem with the other mocking him. It was just something we did. Because when your dad disowns you in order to get a job in the Capitol, running the games, you stop caring about him.

I smiled as Gemma laughed, walking away with Patricia to tell Jerome of my brilliant plan. There was still something I was missing, I could see it in the back of my mind but just barely.

_Osirian._

I spun around, searching for the location of the voice, but there was no one there.

_Find the Chosen One. Stop the evil._

Obviously the Games were making me go insane.


	3. Chapter 3- Our Grand Entrance

_**Heyyy so sorry but school just started (like hell on Earth really) and I'm getting pounded in homework all ready. Don't stop checking this story if I skip a day please! I may not be able to get to it with the AP Physics homework in the way (yeah I'm that big a nerd). But Please Please PLEASE! Do not give up on me. As always enjoy and review!**_

**Gemma's POV:**

"Here you go girls, just slide these on." Cinna, Patricia and my stylist, ordered walking into the dressing room yet again with two long dress bags on his arms. He had already lost a certain amount of my faith, he had put my hair in pigtails. I felt like I was two, not cool Cinna.

All the bad thoughts I'd ever thought about Cinna, the hair or the beads that were in my pigtails went away when he held up our dresses. Both were floor length, black dresses with long sleeves. I know that sounds plain and simple but it's simply something you had to see.

"Whoa." That was my only response to the reflection in the mirror. Cinna just laughed and pushed us out to where my brother and Jerome waited beside our black carriage. Both boys were wearing plain black pants and long sleeve shirts, with these same weird gem things in their hair. Cinna twisted some weird machine into both of my pigtails as Portia, the boys' stylist, walked up with a small black remote in her hand.

"Ready Yacker, Midge?" Eddie asked twirling Patricia as Jerome stepped into the carriage. I thought it was sweet that my brother turned to help his girlfriend up, but her only response was a yell.

"Watch the dress Weasel!"

I will never understand them.

"Up you go Midge." Eddie said swinging me up into the carriage. He had called me midge or midget since… well forever. If he bothered to call me something else it was always Gemmalina, which I hated more than Midge, or Gems which was only for when I was upset or something. Loving big brother right?

"This isn't real and it can't hurt you." Cinna said as Portia pushed a red button on her remote.

And I was on fire.

**Patricia's POV:**

"Whoa! Cool!" Gemma yelled as she lit up. Eddie looked nervously at her for a minute and Jerome just laughed, lifting her up to stand on the bench in the back. I, well I just watched the movement, mesmerized by the flames lighting up our clothes, the way Gemma's pigtails were flying above her head like flames, the lights in our hair. But mostly Eddie. The look on his face as he watched his baby sister, nervously wrapping an arm around her waist. That's how I stayed the whole way into the stadium.

It was when we finally stopped in front of President Snow's podium that I recognized that our district was being screamed around the audience. It was in that moment that I realized, Katniss and Peeta might be right, they could just possibly like us. We could win this.

And I might have accidentally smiled.

"Welcome, to the Seventy Fifth Annual Hunger Games!" President Snow called, his booming voice echoing around the stands of cheering people, as the cameras finally cut away from us and moved to the president. As he continued his speech though I noticed they moved back to us a few times, giving us a very unfair amount of air time. I was alright with that.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He finished a few minutes later and all the carriages pulled away, our flames diminishing.

"Cinna!" Gemma cried running into our stylist's arms when we stopped. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you! I swear I'll never do it again." She cried as she jumped up and down. Finally he set a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Gemma."

"Thank you." I heard Eddie whisper as he led us away, his hand in mine, and his arm around Gemma. I could feel Jerome's hand on my shoulder as we walked to the elevator and pushed the twelve button.

"That was amazing!" Gemma yelled, bouncing.

"I know!" Eddie agreed enthusiastically.

"We might have a chance." Jerome said logically. "The real question is, will Eddie allow Gemma to make us friends or will he hang over her shoulder and scare them off?"

"My guess is he won't let me out of his sight and he'll creep them all out. I can only use so much adorable." Gemma joked, referring to Katniss's plan on how to get us allies. She was convinced that Gemma could win them over, she was the youngest in the games this year. Dexter from 11 was the next oldest and so on. Katniss figured that even a career couldn't say no to that face.

"Hey! I will not. I'm not the overprotective freak you all seem to think I am." Eddie cried indigently.

"Sure, we'll see how long that lasts." I smiled, and Gemma and Jerome laughed with me.

_**A/N:**_

_**See that review button down there? Click it. I promise it will not eat you. Virtual cookies to anyone who does! (#) (#)(#)**_

_**~writingmagic**_


	4. Chapter 4- Training and Allies

_**A/N: **_

_**Heyyy so I can see you're reading this, so you know... review, PM me I don't care just give me something here people! Thank you to artsoccer for her lovely review, its good to know someone likes the story. I know this one is like reallyyy short but I just got pounded with homework in AP World History (again, nerd) so yeah. Gotta go read a 12 page thing and take notes wish me luck!**_

_**R&R ~writingmagic**_

**Gemma's POV:**

"Okay so we split up. Don't show of your strengths like Katniss said. Gemma and Patricia, focus on the survival skills, don't do any of the fighting. Remember even in here you're supposed to look weak. Jerry, you and me will do all the physical stuff, but if you're good at anything, remember to move on quickly." Eddie said, as we huddled in the training center on the first day.

"You know we already got this all from Katniss at breakfast right?" Patricia snapped, the fact that we coordinated annoyed Patricia, but Cinna and Portia decided we had to look like a team. That apparently means I have to be in stretchy black pants and a red shirt with pigtails yet again, whereas Patricia wore an orange shirt, Eddie a yellow one and Jerome a light blue. They were made of some weird fabric so even here with no audience we were on fire. Though I was becoming used to the flames.

"Of course I'm just reminding you guys for those of us who are slow in the morning…" Eddie started but was cut off by Jerome.

"Ah- Gemma-choo!" He yelled, poorly covering up my name in his sentence.

"And those of us who are slow in general." Eddie finished, I took the opportunity.

"Uh-Jerome-hum!'' I faked coughed causing Patricia and Eddie to laugh as Jerome glared in response. "Oh and remember…" I said looking between the three of my rather anti-social-teammates, "make friends."

"You got it Gems!" Jerome said before running of to catch up with Alfie and Dexter from 11. They were all trying, but failing, to shoot an arrow at the man-shaped targets.

Eddie began the walk towards where Fabian from two was throwing knives. He was weak, the knives barely hitting the target, but his deadly accuracy made up for it. He and Eddie were talking away in minutes and soon enough Eddie could throw better than Fabian.

Patricia continued past them to edible plants where Joy and Mara from one were laughing while failing on the easiest level. I knew for a fact Patricia could do that in her sleep so it was obvious that she was only doing what I had asked and trying to get the girls to ally with us.

After a minute or so I realized I was standing there awkwardly watching everyone so I decided to move to the knot tying station with Amber from four.

"Hi I'm Gemmalina from 12. Everyone calls me Gemma though." I said sitting down next to Amber, what Eddie calls my signature smile plastered on my face. I prayed that the blonde beside me would answer and not strangle me. The one thing I didn't expect was what actually happened.

"I know who you are!" Amber cried, turning to face me, blonde hair swinging and blue eyes batting in my direction. "You're famous with the capitol people now, my name's Amber Millington, district four." She then turned and pointed to a girl at the sword fighting station. "That's one of my district partners, Nina Martin, best friend since forever."

I turned around with her to point out my friends. "That's my brother Eddison, his girlfriend Patricia, and her best friend Jerome." I said pointing to each in turn.

Amber smiled as she finished a very complicated knot.

"We all know."


	5. Chapter 5- The Scores

_**A/N: Heyyy so here's chapter 5. Big thanks to artsoccer for her reviews which I appreciate, and to HappyEmoticaGirl thanks for reviewing! KEEP READING EVERYONE!**_

_**I realized I had never done a disclaimer, so um...**_

_**Patricia:**_Would you just spit it out already?!

**_Gemma:_**I'll say it! Writingmagic does not own House of Anubis or Hunger Games. She only owns the plot! Oh yeah, and me!

**_Eddie_****:** Writingmagic wishes she could own someone as awesome as me.

**_Jerome_****:** Haha, yeah right. Based on the look she's giving you she regrets putting you in the story.

_**Gemma:**_All rights go to Nickelodeon and Suzanne Collins.

_**Now on to the story!  
**_

**Mick's POV: (Ha! Didn't see that one coming did you? Neither did I.)**

"Come on Fabian, you can't be serious. We're from District 2, we don't ally with anyone but 1 and 4. District 12 may be perfect now but in the arena, they'll be begging for mercy." I said, glaring at my district partner. Honestly, for such a smart person, Fabian can be a real git sometimes.

"Mick, the girls from one are obviously going to ally with them, in fact I think they already have, same with the girls from four." Fabian said nervously, he fidgeted on his bed which was across the room from mine.

"What about Talia and Maya? Max, Anthony, Connor and Travis?" I asked, waiting for what I knew would be Fabian's logical reasons why we should team up with 12. Sometimes you need tradition not logic in these causes.

"Max and Anthony decided they are teaming up with Talia and Maya and told me anyone else is free to join from 1, 2 and 4. But Connor and Travis are just going off by themselves, you've seen them, they're identical and practically attached at the hip. We would do really well teaming up with 12 and they're other allies. I mean the girls from four seem nice…" He trailed off, turning red as though he'd done something wrong. Or if I knew Fabian (which I do) he had a crush on one of them.

"Ohhhh nice are they? So I'm guessing it's not the blonde? She doesn't seem like your type." I said laughing, jumping to Fabian's bed where he was currently trying to hide his face behind his, The Solar System is Your Friend book. Only he would be reading that load of rubbish.

"No…" He tried and failed to lie.

So I did the only logical thing, I tackled him and gave him a noogie until he finally admitted he like Nina.

"Mick! God get of me!" Fabian screamed and I laughed, climbing off him and handing him his book.

"Whoops…" I said, as I saw the bent pages.

"MICK!" Fabian yelled, immediately tackling me, taking me off guard and to the floor.

Never thought I'd see the day that Fabian Rutter actually took me to the ground.

**Joy's POV:**

"This year's training scores are…" Caesar Flickerman trailed off dramatically, I knew I would be first so the suspense was awful. Though it honestly didn't matter what I got anymore, being teamed up with 12 had its perks. Like the fact that they're the Capitol's favorites and therefore have a ton of sponsors.

"Joy Mercer, 10."

What.

No way.

I got a TEN!

"Way to go Joy!" Mara screamed, quickly quieting to hear her own score.

I got a ten!

"Mara Jeffrey, 8."

"Woo!" I yelled and Mara smirked as the rest of the scores rolled by.

"Max Davis, 9. Anthony Philemon, 9. Maya Leary, 8. Talia Grace, 9. Mick Campbell, 10." I squealed alongside Mara as one of our allies pulled the only other 10 so far.

"Fabian Rutter, 7." We both just smiled, knowing and having known for a while that Fabes wouldn't do that well. We watched as the scores just kept going.

"Daniella Marian, 6. Riley Sanger, 8. Marty Daniels, 8. Nicholas Rich, 7. Nina Martin, 8. Amber Millington, 8. Connor Mathews, 9. Travis Mathews, 9." We laughed and knew that in four they were celebrating.

4. 6. 7. 9. 8. 6. 7. 3. 4. 6. 9. 8. 5. 4. 7. 8. 4. 6. 5. 7. 3. 7. 8. 9.

"Kara Tatiana Rush, 9. Willow Jenks, 5. Alfred Lewis, 8. Dexter Holland, 9." I was shocked that Dexter, a thirteen year old from 11 had manage to pull a nine, same with KT though she was a bit older. Patricia was next.

"Patricia Williamson, 10."

"YESSS!" We screamed and jumped up and down as the only other ten was another ally. We turned back, not expecting much out of Gemma's score.

"Gemmalina Miller-Sweet, 11."

We stood in shock, barely able to register the 10s that rolled by with Eddie and Jerome's names.

Again, the girl on fire pulled the highest score.

Somehow I had seen that coming.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey so one last thing. See that button down there? It says review on it. I really want you to click it. Like I swear it will not eat you. Please?**_


	6. Chapter 6- Dreams

_**A/N:**_

_**HEY! SO SHOUT OUTS TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AS THEY ARE MY FAVORITES NOW! Would you like to be my favorite too? All you have to do is click that fancy button down there that says, REVIEW!**_

**Eddie: **PLEASE REVIEW! She won't shut up about it!

**Gemma: **Come 'on she isn't that bad.

**Eddie: **Yes. She. Is. With all the writing and complaining and the talking about it! UGH!

**Patricia:** He does have a point. So anyway, writingmagic does not own House of Anubis or the Hunger Games.

**Gemma:** She does own me!

**Nina: **Get to the story, writingmagic said I might actually get to have a POV in this one!

_**Alright stop guys, and Eddie I have not been doing any writing about the lack of reviews! Well outside of this authors note. Now, on to the story!**_

_**~writngmagic**_

**Eddie's POV:**

_"Osirian."_

_"Go away. I don't want to be the Osirian." _

_"Find the Chosen One. You know her, find her again, and protect her."_

_"No I don't! I have no clue what any of this means." _

_"Save the patron of Anubis. Protect the god Osiris."_

_"Who?!"_

_"You know, Eddison. Find the bird, save it. The evil will stop at nothing to kill you. The raven is watching."_

_"You aren't making any sense. Who are you?!"_

_"Don't you remember me Eddie? I've come to tell you of your prophecy."_

_"Then tell me, because I don't even know what's going on."_

_"A daughter of dead, a son of Osiris_

_A day to fight, three more to find her_

_An escape by fourteen shall lead to a defeat_

_A line to walk to survive it_

_The chance to leave shall not be ignored_

_The Mockingjay must live on."_

**Nina's POV:**

_"Chosen one."_

_"Where am I? Who am I?" _

_"You and your Osirian, along with your friends have been placed into a world where you must fight to survive. You are there for one reason and one reason only, to help the Osirian protect the girl."_

_"What girl Sarah?"_

_"A girl who contains the hopes of her people. Though she does not know it she's crucial to the revolution, to the revival of a land. The land of the gods."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Each time a civilization dies, the gods move to maintain themselves, Egypt to Greece, Rome, America and now here. Panem, and with nowhere else to go after this, they will fade and die."_

_"So the gods of all the ancient civilizations, Zeus Poseidon, Jupiter? They existed, they were just manifestations of the Egyptians?"_

_"No, they are very different. But that is a quest and a lesson for another day, you must do this now. You are the only one that remembers, therefore it is vital you do not tell the others. Not only will they think you are barking mad, the Capitol may be listening. Do not fail me Nina."_

_"I won't Sarah."_

_"I must tell you the prophecy, it was given to the Osirian and Chosen one. The original ones."_

_"Why are we fulfilling it?"_

_"Because the others, including myself failed. Without the help of Rufus, I could do nothing. That is why you must redeem us Nina, save the Mockingjay! _

_"A daughter of dead, a son of Osiris_

_A day to fight, three more to find her_

_An escape by fourteen shall lead to a defeat_

_A line to walk to survive it_

_The chance to leave shall not be ignored_

_The Mockingjay must live on."_

**Mystery POV:**

_"A daughter of dead, a son of Osiris_

_A day to fight, three more to find her_

_An escape by fourteen shall lead to a defeat_

_A line to walk to survive it_

_The chance to leave shall not be ignored_

_The Mockingjay must live on."_

_"Who are you?!" Dream me shouted into the darkness, as a creepy voice said those lines again and again._

_"A better question is who you are. I can answer that, Daughter of Isis. Now find the Mockingjay! Before it is too late, and do not speak of this. You are the Isistera, you can help the Paragon and the Osirian. But first you must find them._

_A daughter of dead, a son of Osiris_

_A day to fight, three more to find her_

_An escape by fourteen shall lead to a defeat_

_A line to walk to survive it_

_The chance to leave shall not be ignored_

_The Mockingjay must live on."_

**Victor's POV:**

"Did they listen?" The man asked discreetly through the phoneas I began to stroke Cobierre.

"Of course."

"Will they do it?" He whispered again.

"Sarah asked Nina, of course they will. You need to stop this!" I yelled, infuriated with his incompetence.

"I cannot interfere. Or I would have long ago, when the prophecy was issued."

"Stop playing games with me Horus!"

"You know I cannot"

"If you want this so badly, then make an exception."

"Do you think, Set?"

"He would not side against his own wife you insolent fool. Now do something about the children, for if they die. We cannot stop Osiris, Isis, Nephthys and Anubis for another generation!"

_**A/N: Couldn't find good place to end it... so yeah. Sorry about that. Not thrilled with this chapter but, I wanted to update and this has lots of confusing information in it. Yay! I know what happened but do you? Review and tell me even if you don't. Give me ideas too please! I'm not going to update unless I get three reviews, we'll start small you know? And they cannot all be from artsoccer, though if you would like to review three times I would love it! Thanks!**_

_**~writingmagic**_


	7. Chapter 7- Fears, Kisses, and Plans

_**A/N: OMG THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I feel like so much better now. Like so much that if I get three more reviews, I'll post another chapter today! I'm excited now. And there's a bit of Peddie in this one but don't worry, there's more in the next few chapters. Peddie is my favoritist coupe in the whole world, so they obviously had to be together. Now as the other couples go, help me out. I know I'm going to do Fabina. Like they totally should have never broken up to begin with! Now do you people want Jeroy and Mickara? Or Jara and Moy? Cause I like both, so I cannot decide. Oh and Amfie or Walfie? Again I like both and cannot decide. And don't worry I've got plans for KT and Dexter. Oh and of course Gemma. Though you never know who will be there in the next chapter... Mwahaha! **_

**Patricia: C**ould you hurry it along? I want to kiss Eddie! Did I just say that?!

**Eddie: **Yup and I got it on video *smirks*

**Patricia: **You're dead Weasel.

**Eddie: ***Gulps*

_**Umm yeah, well BYE! Enjoy and Review about it. THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU GET CHAPTER 8!**_

_**~writingmagic**_

**Eddie's POV**

"Hey Yacker." I said, walking into the dining car. She was already at the table with Jerome, both chugging hot chocolate like it was air, not that I blame them, that stuff is amazing.

"Weasel." She said then turned back to her mug.

"EDDIE!" I heard Gemma shout in terror from her room down the hall. The mug that was in my hands dropped and shattered on the ground as I ran from the room, Patricia and Jerome not far behind me.

"Gemma!" I yelled running into her room to find her sitting on the floor completely covered by her comforter. Her tiny arm popped out just long enough to point towards the corner of her room. Where I found… gasp! A spider!

"Oh my god, Gems, seriously! I thought you were being murdered or something." I yelled as I smashed the spider barely bigger than a dime.

"I WAS!"

"By the baby spider?" Yacker asked, having just arrived in the doorway.

"It was HUGE, like bigger than ME!" Gemma yelped running out the door where she bumped into Jerome.

"Whoa… hey Gemma?" Jerome said as she recovered from running into him and hopped into his arms.

"You're the only one who cares!" She yelled and Jerome mouthed 'what happened?' to me.

'Spider' I mouthed back and he nodded. Looking a Patricia he smirked, which led me to believe that something very bad was about to happen to me.

"Come on Gems, let's get you some breakfast. You two, Katniss and Peeta want to talk to you about the interviews, so, go." Jerome said and carried Gemma away, I looked at Patricia in confusion.

"Oh keep up Dufus! I hadn't seen you in forever and I asked Jerome to distract Gemma. Tomorrow morning we get thrown in arena. Last time there were 48 tributes, the games lasted like two months or something. I want to see you before we die! Unless of course you need to go see Gemma, which I completely understand but"

I cut her off by kissing her, "You talk too much Yacker. And I missed you too" I smirked and Patricia just shook her head before kissing me again. That's how we ended up staying in my sister's room alternating between kissing and talking.

Oh and if you're thinking of something right now involving me and Patricia and my sister's bedroom GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE FREAKING GUTTER! That's my baby sister's bedroom!

Needless to say, Jerome covered for us at the meeting with Katniss and Peeta, though I'm thinking they knew. After all there was a chance we'd die tomorrow.

**Gemma's POV:**

"So Gemma, tonight is your night, understand?" Katniss said, looking at me. I glanced at Jerome before saying 'Yup' popping the p.

"We talked to Cinna, he made your dress perfect, it will be girly and innocent with exactly one thing Eddie can whine about, I think it's only one shouldered or something, our job is to win them over. Do the whole, I just want to go home, thing. Cry if you can work it in."

"Ugh. Fine." I muttered, hating the idea of looking so weak, something told me I didn't need Eddie for everything, I had taken care of myself before. The thing is, I couldn't remember when.

"Jerome, do you think you can handle, dark and mysterious?"

"I live for dark and mysterious." Jerome joked laughing. In my personal opinion, he was the only one being even the tiniest bit like himself in this world. Now everything revolved around me being innocent, Eddie not being stupid and Patricia actually caring about Eddie in public. It was starting to creep me out.

"Gemma I do have one other thing to ask of you…" Peeta said, a strained look on his face.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." I said, doubt showing on my face.

"I know you won't." Katniss muttered, glaring at Peeta.

"So here's what you have to say…"

_**A/N: REVIEW! AS IF YOUR FAVORITE CHARECTER'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT! Cause...well they're in the Hunger Games, and I control the games... So it kind of does.**_

_**I'm getting good at being evil aren't I?**_

_**~writingmagic**_


	8. Chapter 8- Playing Pretend

_**A/N: Three people reviewed for me today though sadly none of them told me which couples to use. Thanks for telling me who not to kill though, does that mean Eddie, Jerome, KT, Dexter, Mick, Mara and Joy are all options then? No? you better review and tell me or they might just end up... dead. Remember please review. I'm upping it to five reviews for the next chapter, from all different people. Please?**_

_**~writingmagic**_

**Gemma's POV:**

Cinna and Portia stood with us back stage just before the interviews started. They had decided that each district would have a shared interview with an extended time. My dress was pink, frilly, sparkly, below-the-knees and ballerina like. In other words I hated it. The one strap kept slipping a bit and the other side was annoyingly cold. I'll admit, it was a gorgeous dress, and my pigtails with ribbons went with it perfectly but I'd have rather worn flames with the others. The whole thing made me look a lot younger. I had even gotten used to the constant help. Everyone wanted to assist the poor little girl stuck in the games. Not to mention Peeta's horrible idea wasn't exactly helping my mood, but Eddie said to trust him… idiot.

"Girls, no matter what you've done in training, it doesn't matter anymore. This is where you win them over, this interview, these clothes this day is how you win the games. If you play your cards right you can have them all wrapped around your little finger Gemma, then all you'll have to do in the games is look into a camera and ask. You have to follow all parts of Peeta's plan though, he knows what he's doing."

Patricia's dress was black, tight and went to her mid-thigh, she looked a lot older than 17, but then again, if you wanted to look older all you'd have to do is stand next to me. A ten year old would feel 30 standing next to me.

"I have to play innocent, like that 11 training score makes no sense to me. Tell them all how I can't do much of anything and Eddie's all I have. About how I just want to go home." I whispered the last part. Patricia's hand squeezed mine before she let go and pretended that it had never happened. Her job tonight was to look as though she was like a mom figure to me, like the mom I lost all those years ago. My job was to make them believe it.

"Let's go watch Joy and Mara totally over power Max and Anthony yeah?" Patricia said as we heard Caesar Flickerman start District One's interview.

"Ms. Joy Mercer everybody!" Flickerman half-laughed as a girl I knew to be deadly twirled around the stage, she then leaned and pulled up Mara and the two girls grabbed Max and Anthony, still dancing. Eventually even Flickerman had joined in, though Max and Anthony looked less than thrilled about the changes that happened in their interview.

"District 2!" Flickerman yelled after Mick and Fabian were done, Mick having made most of the women in the stadium swoon. Eddie had only laughed calling Mick Captain Australia a few times. I had no clue what Australia was or why Mick was captain of it but I didn't ask. Knowing Eddie it was some weird guy thing.

"Amber Millington and Nina Martin everybody! Oh and Connor and Travis as well." Caesar laughed as four filed off the stage. I zoned out only catching little things, until I saw KT lead 11 on the stage.

"So what do you plan to do in order to win these games?"

"Jerome and I have the coolest plan, not that I can tell you that would ruin the surprise, but let's just say that certain people ought to watch out." Alfie smiled mischievously. Their interview continued like that, Willow and Alfie coupling it up, making Eddie fake vomit and Amber flinch, though I have no idea why. Dex made it seem as if he was god or something because he's so small and got a nine. Puh-lease I got an eleven!

"District Twelve, Eddison and Gemmalina Miller-Sweet, Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson!" Caesar Flickerman called and Eddie dragged me and Trixie on to the stage, a giant grin on his face. Oh god what did Patricia agree to do? He obviously on some type of battle or something.

We sat down, Jerome and Caesar taking the chairs and the rest of us sitting on a new fancy white couch. I smoothed out my dress and flipped my pigtails over my shoulder as everyone got comfortable. Then I did as I had been told and hid from the cameras behind Eddie's arm.

"Hello there everyone how are you?"

"I'd be better if for once someone would call me Eddie instead of Eddison." Eddie said, causing most of the crowd to laugh, I peeked out from behind him at the sound, still gripping his shirt.

"Will do Eddie. Now how are you all liking the Capitol so far?" Caesar laughed, glancing between each of us.

"I don't like it." I said hiding behind Eddie.

"Now why is that Gemmalina?" Caesar sounded very concerned because I'm sure it looked as though I was hiding from the people out of fear, not out of a desire to laugh.

"Spiders." I muttered.

"Spiders?! In the Capitol?" Caesar asked in shock.

"There was one in her bedroom this morning." Eddie explained and Caesar nodded in understanding.

"Eddie killed it though." I said smiling, slowly looking at Caesar.

"Well that's good you've always got Eddie to look out for you don't you Gemmalina?"

"She prefers Gemma." Jerome smiled and I silently thanked him, if Caesar said Gemmalina one more time he was going to lose an eye.

"Well alright then, moving on Patricia Williamson, how are you liking the Capitol?"

"Actually it's Patricia Miller-Sweet if you don't mind Caesar."

"WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 9- Memories

**_A/N: _**

**_So a reviewer asked for the next chapter yesterday. Only two people reviewed, I'm like really sad here people. Do you not like the story? Because I don't want to continue working so hard on something only I like. If you do like it please review and tell me that, along with couples you want to see and suggestions, because I do need to see reviews. Sorry for those of you who want updates without review limits, I will do my best, but sometimes I need a little bit of encouragement yeah? I love writing but this whole editing thing is just... so much work. So if you want to see more please review._**

**Eddie: **Review and tell her not to kill me please!

**Jerome:** No tell her to kill him!

**Gemma:** Jerome that is so mean!

**Eddie:** Thank you Gemma.

**Gemma:** But so right Jerome!

**Eddie:** Hey!

**_So yeah, review and tell me what to do with this please? I don't want to kill Eddie if only Jerome and Gemma want him dead._**

**_~writingmagic_**

**Gemma's POV:**

"Actually it's Patricia Miller-Sweet if you don't mind Caesar." She said calmly from her place next to me. I watched as seemingly in slow motion; Eddie smirked, Caesar's jaw dropped and Jerome jumped into the air, landing swiftly on his feet. His suit became wrinkled and his hair flopped to the wrong side. I was just sitting there, hoping that the shock on my face didn't make me look like an idiot, but not really caring because I had just found out, my brother's girlfriend, was actually now my sister in law.

"WHAT?!" I heard Jerome yell in shock, face showing exactly how little he could believe that 'Trixie' had actually gotten married. Especially since I knew at east Jerome and I were thinking of all the times we had said that I would be Eddie's sister of honor and Jerome would be Patricia's best man. Everything I thought we would do before my brother moved into a different house, leaving thirteen-year-old me alone went running though my head but I stayed still.

Eventually as I watched Jerome begin to pace I debated on whether or not to be the innocent little girl who would jump for joy like they wanted me to or to be me, for once. The tribute in me knew the first was the right choice, but the sister and friend in me knew I just couldn't do it, the same way Jerome's reaction was to yell.

"I do have to say this is quite a shock for all of us, Mr. Clarke would you please sit down, Mrs. Miller-Sweet would you care to explain?" Caesar instructed, steering Jerome into his seat an sitting himself back down, and gesturing to Patricia to begin speaking. That was just enough time for me to make my decision.

"Yes Mrs. Miller-Sweet, care to _explain_?" I growled, standing up and crossing my arms, glaring at my idiot, smirking, holding-in-his-laughter brother and my equally idiotic sister-in-law.

"Well, see here's the thing, my name was only in that dang bowl 6 times, the least it could be, and well when Eddie asked me I didn't actually think I'd get picked, it was stupid I know but Eddie and I decided just to do it you know?" That's when I noticed, the ring on her finger was Capitol made… Eddie couldn't have gotten his hands on something like that and even if he had he wouldn't have been able to afford it.

Eddie had never stolen anything, or borrowed money he knew he couldn't pay back…

Oh my Anubis! That meant that this was set up! That meant that every time Patricia flinched it wasn't because she just didn't want to tell the whole world and the laughter she was trying to hold in wasn't because of the look on my face (though that may have contributed). She was trying to hold in the hilariousness of me being so gullible and how stupid people in the capitol could be.

A look of realization crossed my face as I came to realize this was all part of the great scam of the Capitol people. This was what Peeta had told me about, that whole secretive way he was going about telling me that when the time came I had to act like a capitol girl was because of this! I sighed before I began reacting in a way I knew I'd regret later.

**Eddie's POV:**

"YOU TWO GOT MARRIED AND DIDN'T TELL ME?! I cannot believe you! I bet Patricia didn't even wear a dress did she? I am your sister Eddison and you went and got married without even telling me?!" Gemma started, rolling her eyes as she freaked out over every single thing that she had missed out on. Her hands were gesturing round and round and the dramatic way she was saying everything, as though it was a crime against her and only her, was insane. She then placed her hands on her hips, hoping one of us would respond. She hated this, and it was so getting used against her later. When neither of us responded, trying to hard not to laugh she glared and continued.

"I mean you are my only brother Eddison! Did you not even think about the fact that I was only going to get to dress up and be in a wedding twice, yours and mine, and now I won't even get to be in yours! PATRICIA WASN'T EVEN WEARING A DRESS I GUARANTEE IT!"

"Gemmalina Marie Miller-Sweet! Calm down! We got married, you will get to have your own wedding someday and make your own choices. Yacker and I decided to get married Midge. Deal." I said smirking at Gemma, who glared in response. Yacker snuggled into my side as I defended her. Honestly I wish I'd had the guts to ask her to marry me before we ended up in the games, but that isn't an option any more.

Gemma continued to yell at me as our ten minutes ticked away, and the Capitol people, responded with sighs of happiness about the marriage itself and with angry yells about Patricia's lack of a dress at her wedding. By the end of our time Gemma had them all screaming for a do over wedding, saying we just had to win so Patricia and I could be married properly in the Capitol. But I had zoned out long ago, staring at the girl all of Panem now thought to be my wife.

Patricia looked incredibly beautiful right now, that dress looked stunning on her and she literally shined, making me week in the knees. I knew I was staring at her while my sister tried to act mad at me for something I didn't do, I knew Gems was glaring at my lack of help as I sat here staring at Yacker and playing with a strand of her hair, but I couldn't help it. When Yacker turned to look at me and our eyes met it was like the first time I met her. The time she tripped over me and woke me up after I had just arrived in England. I'm sure the look that crossed my face as that thought and billions of others an through my head must have been pretty strange because Gemma froze and Patricia looked at me as though she thought I was dying, though I guess I was or at the very least losing my mind.

Deep down I knew I wasn't.

I knew the stuff I was remembering was real.

I remembered England.


	10. Chapter 10- Osirian

**_A/N:_**

**_Heyyyyyy! So listen I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever, I'm horrible I know. This chapter will have a Peddie moment though and you find out who that mystery point of view was when Nina, Eddie and this mystery person had those dreams. So I hope the amount of stuff makes up for it? You're right probably not, I will try to update ASAP but as I said I cannot promise anything. Shout outs to all who reviewed, THANK YOU! You people absolutely made my day I love hearing from you guys. Next chapter will be the start of the games so get ready. This chapter is a little bit of a filler but you have to have these few things pointed out before they get trapped in the games. Remember review r your favorite characters might end up dead. Please?_**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_~writingmagic_**

**Gemma's POV **

"So you mean to tell me that all of that out there was because it suddenly occurred to you that we weren't _actually married!_" Patricia growled as she paced in front of Eddie, Jerome and I.

"Well… yes?" Eddie said slowly, flinching at Patricia's furious face.

"YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME WEASEL!" She yelled, Eddie got this kicked puppy look on his face as she continued to rant, but me… I was figuring out what had actually happened.

It slowly occurred to me that when Eddie freaked out and started hyperventilating on stage it was just after he had been staring into Patricia's eyes… what was it he used to say?

_"Every time our eyes meet, I fall in love with her all over again Gemmalina, it's like looking into her eyes the first time again." _

_"You mean, the time she tripped you and woke you up and insulted Americans by saying we we're all like you?"_

_"Exactly."_

Eddie was starting to remember.

"I've had enough of this drama. Good night, Trix. Gemma, Eddison." Jerome said, walking out of the room, he had his tie undone, his shoes in his hands and his hair looked like an afro, not that it would matter for long because in the morning they would prep us for the games.

"Night Jerry." Eddie called after his retreating figure. Patricia huffed in frustration before following her friend down the hall. Eddie shrugged at me and ruffled my hair that was now down and hanging in my face as he to left the room.

I remembered him leaving me in America to meet our dad.

I remember him coming home talking about how amazing dad is.

I remember him signing me up for a basketball summer camp in DC thinking it was just Eddie trying to make up for leaving me.

I remember him leaving before I came back from camp.

Most importantly I remember how many times he's lied to me, ignored me and abandoned me.

He's a lot more like dad than he thinks.

**Eddie's POV**

"You have to do this Eddie. You have to go in there, blend for a while and protect Gems and Yacker then you kill some people and get the two of them home safely. Not too hard." I continued to talk to myself in the mirror waiting for Portia and Jerome to get here but I guess I was an hour early.

Yacker is refusing to talk to me, Gemma looks hurt, and Jerome is smug because he never liked me and now neither do Patricia or Gemmalina. I have absolutely no clue why Gemma is mad. Even if she remembered she was never around me, I couldn't have done anything to her. I think.

I continued to try and come up with a reason for Gemma to be so mad but continuously drew a blank. She was avoiding me all this morning and prep started at 9. We had to be on our pedestals at exactly 10:59 am. Let the games begin.

"I'm walking in." I heard Patricia's voice from the other side of the wall. She walked over to where I stood in front of the mirror. I saw the red blotches on her cheeks that told me she had been crying.

"Yacker…" I said trailing off when I saw the tears spilling out of her green eyes again. Pooling over and running down her cheeks. I pulled her into my arms because Yacker never cries. Ever. So this is just going to be one of those times she needs me.

"Shhh." I whispered as she slowed down.

"Eddie?" She croaked out looking at me, eyes glistening with left over tears.

"I'm here Patricia. You're going to be okay, I promise."

"NO!" she yelled before pulling me down by my shirt neck and kissing me. "We're both going to be okay. Swear on it."

"I swear on it." I said smiling.

"You can go in there and play the hero, kill somebody, save our lives a few times. Then you're gonna come right back to me understand?"

"Yes your Yackerness." I mocked and she laughed, no more tears. Which was good, a crying Patricia meant the apocalypse was getting closer and I was already going to be stuck in the Hunger Games.

"I mean it Weasel." She said, punching my arm, I fake gasped and held my shoulder feigning pain where there was none.

We both fell back into the couch laughing. Ignoring the world and just being the teenagers we were supposed to be. Though I guess it couldn't last long.

_"Osirian. _

_A daughter of dead, a son of Osiris_

_A day to fight, three more to find her_

_An escape by fourteen shall lead to a defeat_

_A line to walk to survive it_

_The chance to leave shall not be ignored_

_The Mockingjay must live on. _

_Osirian. _

_Find the Mockingjay."_


	11. Chapter 11- Begin

**_A/N:_**

**_Hey people! So here's chapter eleven. Enjoy!_**

**_~writingmagic_**

**Patricia's POV**

_30… 29… 28…_

I can't see Eddie or Joy or Gemma or Mara. God I can't even see Mick the meat-head which means I was actually looking. The Cornucopia this year is huge, not that can tell what's in it because I'm facing the back. The one thing I do see is the set of knives in front of me. At least the game makers had the courtesy to give me those. God where is Eddie?

**Joy's POV**

_26… 25… 24…_

Gemma's on my right and that's all I can see of my allies. So great _I'm _the one stuck with defending the twerp. I look over at her expecting tears of desperate glances to find her brother but instead I see her staring at the Cornucopia until she finds what I'm guessing she was looking for. I realized than that maybe she earned her eleven, maybe she isn't as weak and dependent on her brother as all of us thought.

I only agreed to team up with them cause of Patricia (duh), Jerome (Yum), and the number of sponsors twelve has because of that little girl who's hair is still in pigtails. Patricia told me she's stronger than she looks and Jerome said she hates having to act like she's six again, but I didn't believe them until now.

So I stop staring at Gemma, who starting to notice and start finding the weapon I know best, a sword. Grinning as I see exactly what I was looking for. Two feet in front of me.

**Fabian's POV**

_22… 21… 20…_

Nina's on my left and Eddie is on my right and none of us can see anyone else. It's as though those two and myself are the only ones here. Though I know they can see the person on their other side as well. I don't think we can do this. Somebody's bound to turn on us and there are 14 of us. We won't last long. Though I guess its good just knowing that over a fourth of an arena is my allies. And that one of them is Nina.

**Nina's POV**

_18… 17… 16…_

So I have to grab the knives right in front of me, grab Fabian, get those back packs and all the loose stuff on the ground. Then we'll meet up with the others and get out of here before my district partners decide to kill us. You're probably thinking _Oh Nina, they grew up with you they wouldn't hurt you._ We'll personally I doubt that Connor and Travis care about anything but making sure they win. That means e out of the picture.

**Eddie's POV**

_14… 13… 12…_

Patricia. She isn't near me I can't see her. Gemma. I can't see her either. In fact I can only see Mara and Fabian. I can't do this. How can I save people I can't see?

**Alfie's POV**

_10… 9… 8… _

Willow and I stood side by side. Well at least, pedestal by pedestal. She had tears running down her cheeks already and I could hear the girl from two next to her. She was calling Willow weak. Saying I would die first so she could make Willow watch and then she'd kill Willow too. She stood there for a whole minute telling Willow how we would die. Disgusting.

Little did she know I'd be getting her first. Nobody makes Willow cry. Ever.

**Gemma's POV**

_6… 5… 4…_

The bow and arrows are in the middle. Dead center. If I go and get the I won't have time to find Eddie and Patricia before running, not to mention I'm 12,000 times more likely to die. If I don't go for them I will be weaponless, I can't see Patricia and Eddie so I probably won't find them fast enough anyway, so I'm like 12,000,000 times more likely to die. So here goes nothing I guess.

**Dexter's POV**

_3… 2…_

I can't win. My entire district can't. The only people coming out of these games are Eddie, Gemma, Patricia, and Jerome. I know that, have known that.

Even if anyone besides Mick was strong enough to stop Eddie we would lose. The Capitol people love them and with them being married and all, the Capitol people would have a fit if anything happened to them. Not to mention Gemmalina is the Capitol's sweetheart. I know that every single one of them wants to be her or be with her. Being Gemmalina Marie Miller is like being a god. She could (and probably will) get away with murder. Her pigtails are now trending with people in the Capitol. She made district twelve the Capitol's favorite. Like I said we can't win.

I don't think I want to either. Sometime in here I'm going to have to kill someone. I'll joke about it like I joke around with everything and pretend like is okay. Like I'm not a horrible person. Deep down though I'm going to hate every minute I live after that.

Gemma is standing next to me. She's probably trying to decide whether or not to go get her bow and arrows or find her brother and sister-in-law. It's like she's totally different. She's got her trade mark pigtails, her usual bounce, constantly moving. She's got that heart-stopping smile aimed right at the Cornucopia. But I can tell she's faking. I can tell she wants to strangle someone right now but knows she can't because the Capitol people will hate watching their little princess murder. Eddie will come in and save her like he always does. That's just what's going to happen.

I'm just glad that before I die I got to meet the girl who's going to change everything. I don't know when and I don't know how but I know there is something about her. She can do this. Gemmalina Miller can do more than win the Hunger Games.

**_A/N:_**

**_See that fancy button down there with the word REVIEW on it? I dare you to push it. Don't be chicken go on and push the button. You know you want to._**


	12. Chapter 12- Victor has control issues

**_A/N:_**

**_Hola! I have no homework tonight so you guys got an update, YAY YOU! Well this chapter has two parts and the first one is quite a bit confusing so before you read it I am just going to state a few facts about Egypt (I'm in AP World History so this is like nerd speak, just warning you). _**

**_The sky goddess Nut and the Earth god Jeb wanted kids but Ra had heard a prophecy that one of their kids would kick him out of the sky so he said Nut couldn't have her kids on any day of the year. Nut played Senet with the moon god Khonos and somehow won five days' worth of time. She had her five kids; Set, Horus, Osiris, Isis and Nepyths on the five "demon days". Basically Horus replaced Ra and Osiris replaces Anubis in the underworld. So Anubis and Osiris are somehow 'friends' and Isis alternates between being his wife and his sister. Some Egyptians believe that Ra, Anubis, Osiris, Horus, Isis, Set, and Nepyths could use humans as patrons, kind of like a piece of them on earth. _**

**_So yeah sorry for the geek moment, I kinda sounded like Fabes but whatever. Please read and enjoy and I hope that helps the story make a wee bit more sense. _**

**_Love you people! Please review!_**

**_~writingmagic_**

**Victor's POV**

"The Hunger Games have begun!" Caesar Flickerman yells annoyingly and I watch those brats run around. I cannot believe they slipped right through my fingers so easily. Nina Martin, well known to be the Paragon, daughter and Chosen One of Anubis. Eddison Miller-Sweet, Osirian, patron to the god Osiris. And Gemmalina Miller-Sweet, leave it to Isis to follow her brother even in this life time.

All of my research has led to this. The Egyptian god Horus is on my side and the others are well within my reach. Of course Sarah Frobisher-Smythe just had to go and send them on this quest and I am left with no patrons from which to control the power.

There are 7 total gods and goddesses whose power can be channeled to control all of them. Ra, Anubis, Osiris, Isis, Horus, Set and Nepyths. Though they would have you believe you need all of their patrons on Earth, I have discovered that you do not. Only Anubis, Osiris, Isis, and Nepyths have patrons on Earth and I have Horus on my side. You need only five.

"RUN GEMMA!" I hear Eddison scream on the live broadcast on the TV downstairs. They will survive, and Sarah's little quest will have been of use to me. Before they return I will discover who Nepyths's patron is and I will control the gods.

**Patricia's POV**

"RUN GEMMA!" I hear Eddie yell, that doofus! He's going to draw all attention to him and… ohhh! That idiot!

"Patricia!" Joy yells and she runs to my side, sword in hand. We nod and run in the direction of Eddie's voice. I watch as most of the lucky ones quickly run away from the bloodbath of the Cornucopia and into the pristine forest surrounding it. Stream babbles to my right but I focus on putting one foot in front of the other, comfortable until I feel everything in my stomach bubbling up and spilling out as I turn to lean into a bush.

"PATRICIA!" Joy yells, quickly turning to play guard as I continue to puke for absolutely no logical reason. After a few seconds the disgusting feeling passes and I grab Joy's arm pulling her behind me as we run.

Soon I see Eddie, giant sword like joys in hand and several back packs and first aid kits at his feet. Fabian and Nina flank him both with a set of throwing knives much like the ones in Eddie's hand. Gemma and Dexter are facing towards the woods watching for attacks from behind. Mara, Mick, Jerome, KT, and Alfie run around in front of them grabbing as much stuff as they can and throwing it with the rest at Eddie's feet. Well all of them are doing that except Mick who is literally running after the boy from eight holding out his club type thing.

We slide in behind Eddie panting and begin to gab things and hand packs to those standing around us and the others as they join us.

"Willow?" I hear myself ask though I don't even think about it.

"In the tree up there keeping look out." Eddie replies, focused on the field of blood in front of us.

"Let's go" Mick says, last to join having finally caught the kid from eight and wielding his club. He grabs the last of the stuff and we quickly fall into formation. Well something that resembles a formation, with Eddie leading, Gemma and I flanking him, and Jerome and Mick bringing up the back. Everyone else is scattered in the middle.

We all walked quickly until we found a location pretty far away from where we knew some careers and others were camped out at the Cornucopia. The stream babbled past us and Eddie tried it, determining it to be fresh water.

"This is probably the safest place for us to be right now." Joy said and everyone began to set up camp.

That's when the cannons started.


	13. Chapter 13 -AN

Hey people who still read this story its writingmagic. Sorry for such the long wait but sadly this still is not an update. If you want me to actually continue this story you are going to have a lot of reviewing to do but that is beside the point. Despite my best efforts I have literally no time. As we speak my sister Ala is hitting me with a hair brush simply begging me to make lunch. I have like a huge family (4 brothers, 2 sisters and another on the way ugh!) So yeah there will literally be eight kids come like December or something. And I am sadly the oldest, my dad travels most of the time with the step monster and my mom is like the biggest workaholic on the planet. I guess I should point out my parents are divorced, both are remarried and I am literally the only child of a failed marriage. Tyler, Ronan, Ala and Paige are step siblings on my moms half, Logan , Ryan and mystery kid on my dad's. Did I mention that my mom actually watches Logan and Ryan. They live with us while my dad and the step monster go to all these exotic places and such. Plus my mom has no problem with it she's all like everyone makes their own decisions and stuff like that and its almost as though she doesn't care. Paul (step dad number 3) is the only one who cares about my idiot father or the other annoying step dads that come individually for their kids and hate me for some ungodly reason. My life is messed up. *end rant*

So anyway I've been dealing with lots of family drama now that Paul has just moved in and Dad's in like Peru or something. I won't be able to update like ever and now you know why. Please don't give up on me or the story I will come back I swear. Just... not very consistently. With the exception of Dillon (my bf) you guys are like the best people ever so please review with ideas on what should come next and who should fall in love with who and what all this insanity Victor is talking about is, not to mention why Patricia threw up (gross) and I will try to actually do an update like ASAP.

~writingmagic


	14. Chapter 14- The Death Toll

**_A/N:_**

**_Look at this insanity! I have free time! I just wanted to thank the three people that reviewed, shout out to Peddie Milliamson, artsoccer, and Guest because they are amazing and absolutely made my day. Just to let you know Ala would like me to point out that our family isn't that messed up and I love her best (writing this was the only way to get her off the computer…). I can't decide whether or not this is good or bad but I'm going to tell you Patricia is not pregnant! Sorry to those of you who wanted her to be but I really do not know how well being pregnant would go down once they get back to England and such. There is something going on there though and you will find out… NOT TODAY! So anyway on to the story! Thank you for your dedication, please review!_**

**_~writingmagic_**

**Gemma's POV**

Fourteen. Fourteen innocent people dead in the blood bath. One because of me.

All I have to say was it was Patricia's life or his. Anyone who's even willing to charge at someone who has yet to do a thing to you isn't deserving of life in my book. Though I guess that makes me just as bad.

Now I was lying between Eddie and Patricia in the middle of the forest, in the dead of night, surrounded by our allies. After a couple of close calls getting here and the boy who kissed me, (still have absolutely no idea who that was but he confused me and stole my knife, rude much?) well Eddie and Tricia weren't likely to let me out of their sights any time soon.

All around us our friends starred up at the sky as the fourteen faces of dead children flashed in front of us, leaving gaps where our own could have been. As many dead as there were us, a group this big wasn't going to last long.

Once the pictures stopped I rolled over, pressing my face into the ruff fabric of Eddie's shit and finally let the tears I'd been holding in flow, sobs that weren't for the Capitol ringing around our safe haven.

"We've got you now Twelve!" Someone shouted behind me but I didn't risk turning back to see who it was. I had woken up this morning to screams, no one had died yet but only because they were looking for one thing. Me.

So I got up, hugged Patricia, screamed goodbye to Eddie for what I imagined was the last time. I ran, grabbing one of the backpacks and knives as I went, my bow in hand, arrows strapped to my back where I had left them.

They were gaining on me, that much I could tell. All could do was run, I could not be the reason for the death of anyone else, except me. I heard another scream, another cannon but I didn't stop, didn't turn around to see if it was a friend of an enemy. Then I saw a cliff, so being me and seeing what I did, I did the only logical thing, what you would do if you were in my position.

I jumped.

**Patricia's POV**

"NOOO!" I yelled as I watched Gemma jump. Turning around I shoved a knife into the stomach of one following me, killing him instantly. The one who had been chasing Gemma turned back to me but I was ready. As if in slow motion I turned and ripped the same knife from the boy I had just murdered, shoving it into the one in front of me without thinking twice. I had killed four people today. Max Davis, Anthony Philemon, Maya Leary, and Talia Grace. Districts One and Two.

I fell down in tears remembering what Eddie had told me before we were sent in the arena, before anything had even happened yet.

_"Yacker promise me something"_

_"Only if you promise me something"_

_"Protect Gems. She needs to leave that arena alive more than anyone else."_

_"Don't give up your life for anyone else."_

_"I can't promise you that Yacker. You and Gemma are my everything and I refuse to leave there without you."_

_"I suppose I can protect Gemma…"_

_"And yourself?"_

_"Don't push your luck doofus, we'll be lucky if we get the kid out alive."_

_"We will all be fine. All of us, and I swear we'll go back somewhere we should've been a long time ago."_

_"What?" _

_"If you keep Gemma safe, you'll see. It'll be perfect."_

He asked me to do one thing.

I stood there as his baby sister jumped off a cliff. I heard movement butI didn't bother to look up. I didn't want to see who it was. Let them kill me, I figured, nobody will miss me anyway.

"Patricia?"

**A/N:**

**Hey artsoccer, notice anything? :p **

**REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE**

**~writingmagic and her annoying baby sister Ala**


	15. Chapter 15- The Aftermath

**Nina's POV**

When they attacked, I hadn't seen or heard them come. It was as though they were ghosts, they made no noise and attacked us brutally and together. It was absolutely chill-to-the-bone terrifying.

_Nina…_ Sarah's voice rang around in my head along with all the pain that comes with missing something so far away. England, Gran, Fabian's hand in mine.

I fought and fought until my arm was bleeding, my head was killing me, and all four of our attackers had run out of the clearing. I bent over panting before falling to my knees. Eddie was lying on the ground, sword flat against his chest as he continued to string together curse words. Everyone else was injured and sitting down, many with heads between their knees.

Fabian lay on the ground clutching his head as though it was threatening to explode. He looked over at me and stood up, head forgotten, I followed suit, ignoring the throbbing in my head and the pain in my arm threating to make me pass out. He smiled at me before pointing to Mick who was knocked out. Fabian walked over trying to check for severe damage. I couldn't watch the blood on people any more though, I snapped.

"Sarah! You have to help us, this isn't what's supposed to happen!" I shouted earning myself a few confused and concerned looks. Fabian pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes before walking back over to me.

"Nina?" He asked quietly concern written across his face. He shifted slowly from foot to foot as I debated with myself.

_Do I tell him?_

_NO! He'll think you're raving mad, plus you'll look weak!_

_But he's Fabian…_

_Just tell him you're tired._

"I'm just tired is all." I muttered looking down. Fabian would have seen through my lie had he been able to see my face, I was a horrible liar, I'm surprised he couldn't just tell from the way I had said it. He, however, looked relieved and told me to sit down.

"No, no I'm fine." I insisted backing away and turning around.

"Guys…" A nervous Mara called from near the tree line.

"Yeah Mars?" Jerome asked as we all turned back to her distressed face.

"Patricia, Gemma and Joy are gone."

**Gemma's POV**

"HELLO?" I called from the ledge I was standing on. I don't know what the Capitol was going for but I could clearly hear Patricia's sobs though she couldn't hear me. Nobody could, I was stuck.

The root I had slid down to reach this landing type thing was gone, lord only knows what happened to it. Eddie probably was running through the forest yelling Patricia's name instead of listening for her, she was too upset to notice. Patricia probably wouldn't stop crying until I found a way up there or Eddie found her and brought her back to the others. I sighed in defeat and sat down, knowing it would be a while before someone came along and saw me from the other side. In fact, I'd probably end up dying down here. Eventually the few supplies I had would run out.

So I sat there and remembered. I had to sort out my thoughts, all the different ones that were arguing with each other in my head. Everything around me was trying to convince me that this was real, Panam was my home and the games were the center of life. Deep down though, I knew that I was supposed to be in America, trying to convince my mom and Eddie to let me go to his school in England and hanging out with my friends. Memories hit me so fast that words blended together and images from the back of my mind scrolled across the back of my eyes like a movie.

By the end of the memories I was breathing hard, terrified, and missing home. But I was also more knowledgeable, stronger and most importantly, ready.

"I know what I have to do." I said, more confidently than I had spoken in a long time.

**Joy's POV**

Keep moving, one foot in front of the other, breathe Joy.

This was all I could think as I ran through the woods, away from it all. Bag and sword in hand. I thought I was ready, they all said I could do this, people love me in the Capitol.

All of that was wrong.

I watched Patricia, who I thought was my best friend, kill Anthony Philemon. He was from my district. We used to be friends.

I thought I could handle it, I thought watching the deaths in here wouldn't be any different than watching Anthony in the butcher shop on Sundays.

Hell, was I wrong.

It was like dying yourself, every time a knife or a blade or an arrow hits another person.

I'm surprised it was Patricia who threw up yesterday and not me. Then again she seems fine now, maybe she's gotten used to it already.

I'm going to die in here. I won't ever get to see my mom and dad again.

Anthony's already dead. I never got to say goodbye.

Keep moving, one foot in front of the other, breathe Joy.

**_A/N:_**

**_Remember me? Sorry, I know I disappeared for a while. I hope you're all still gonna read this and I'm telling you, REVIEW. I can see you've read it, granted I can't tell who you are but I don't think it's too hard to click one button and type a few words, heck I just wrote more than 900 for you! Just think about maybe reviewing for me, yeah? I'm running out of ideas, I need to know if you even want me to keep going, tell me how I should get them home, should they get home? I want to know what you want to happen._**

**_~writingmagic_**


End file.
